La mort dans l'âme
by La Lilith
Summary: Arrête... Il n'est pas partit, il reste là, juste ici, bien au chaud.


Coucou les p'tits loups! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS mais cette fois sur le couple fard: Drago/Hermione.  
Cependant ce n'est pas une très belle histoire d'amour... qui plus est Drago n'est qu'évoqué, puisque cette histoire ce passe du point de vue d'Harry! Je ne vous en dit pas plus mes bichons, je vous laisse découvrir! :)

**Disclamer:**

Les personnages sont évidemment à cette chère J.K. Rowling! Rien ne m'appartiens. ^^_  
_

* * *

_Tu pleurs, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans tes yeux noyés de larmes? Pourquoi un tel désespoir figé à ton visage? Pourquoi tant de perles cristallines dévalent tes joues? Pourquoi ces sanglots entrecoupés et ces poignantes lamentations? Pourquoi ce repli sur toi même?  
Pourquoi cette blessure à __**mon **__cœur?_

- Hé, murmurais-je, posant doucement ma main sur son épaule. Arrête... Il n'est pas partit, il reste là, juste ici, bien au chaud.

J'approche lentement ma main libre, et pointe du bout de l'index sa cage thoracique, enfermant son cœur meurtri. Je regarde son corps, sa tête repose toujours entre ses bras. Un sanglot brise le silence. Un soupire las et triste s'échappe discrètement de ma bouche, et ma main tombe pour aller s'échouer sur sa cuisse. Je baisse la tête, le silence nous entoure. Je la relève alors, et déplace ma main, pour la lever, m'approcher, de son visage. Toujours doucement, car je ne veux pas voir la peur dans ses yeux, je veux juste retrouver son sourire...

_J'ai si mal. Regarde-moi, je t'en prie..._

Mes doigts se pose doucement, peut-être même tendrement, sur sa joue froide et mouillée. Tant de tristesse sort de ce corps, tant de détresse. Mes doigts montent encore plus haut nettoyant au passage, les sillons des larmes versées et c'est ma main qui vient se poser entièrement sur sa joue. Je donne une légère pression sur celle-ci, afin que sa tête se tourne vers moi. Une résistance, puis doucement se tourne enfin, son visage m'est offert, mais pas ses yeux. Je lui caresse la peau de la pulpe de mon pouce.

_Ouvre les yeux, j'aimerais tellement te voir... J'ai mal de te voir comme ça, ne pleure plus, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. _

Ma main quitte son épaule et vient pousser les quelques mèches brune qui lui barrent le front et les paupières. Je laisse la plus longue filée entre mes doigts et je descends ma main sur sa joue, effleure l'arrête de sa mâchoire, caresse son cou, et vient emprisonner sa nuque. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Enfin. Des yeux plein de souffrances et de meurtrissures. Des yeux chocolat empli d'inquiétude.

_Ne pleure pas, pas encore..._

Et pourtant ses yeux se remplissent une fois encore de larmes intarissables. Je l'attire à moi avec force et sa tête trouve tout naturellement le creux de mon cou.

- Il est mort, me chuchote sa voix cassé, son souffle mourant contre la peau de mon cou.

- Je sais... Arrête maintenant, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui soufflais-je à mon tours

- Mais, j'aurais pu... j'aurais pu faire quelque chose... c'est ma faute!

Un sanglot lui échappa.

_Ce n'étais pas sa faute, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne culpabilise pas. Il est le seul fautif; le fait même que tu en doutes me met hors de moi. C'est lui, et lui seul, le coupable de sa propre mort! Ne me dit pas ça! Je t'en prie arrête... Arrête de parler, arrête de pleurer, arrête de penser. Reste juste dans mes bras, je veux juste te protéger... _Mais pourtant je ne dis rien de tout cela._ Plus tard, oui peut-être que plus tard je te dirais ces mots si difficiles à entendre. Des mots qui semblent resté coincé dans ma gorge._

Il était mon ennemi, je le détestai, Merlin je le détestai. Pourtant il avait changé, il avait su briser les défenses de l'une de mes amies les plus proches, celle qui avait toujours été avec moi, me soutenant, m'épaulant, me conseillant, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur. Alors même si nos relations avaient eu du mal à prendre un semblant d'amitié, il me respectait et je le respectais. Il l'aimait vraiment...

Mais lui et sa fierté, lui et ses envies de grandeur, qui n'était qu'illusions, lui et ses idéaux… Qui avait changé en côtoyant Hermione, en ouvrant les yeux petit à petit, en s'éloignant du joug paternel, et celui de Voldemort. Il avait vécu pour eux, mais il n'était pas mort pour eux.  
Et oui je le respectais, d'avoir su revenir dans le bon camp, d'avoir aimé Hermione comme il avait pu le faire, de nous aider, et d'avoir été patient avec nous… Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui…

Cependant il avait fallu qu'il joue les imbéciles… n'était-il pas supposé être un Serpentard ? N'était-il pas supposé attendre le bon moment ? Monsieur en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il avait tué Nagini certes mais il était mort à son tour… de la main de Voldemort. Laissant amis et amante en deuil… Nous nous étions si bien habitué à lui, à voir Hermione tellement heureuse et entière. Même Ron semblait l'apprécier de jour en jour… tout le monde… et maintenant il n'y avait que larmes et cris de désespoir…  
Hermione, ne sera plus jamais la même… et je ne pouvais le supporter, je ne le peux pas !

_Mais pour le moment pleure si tu le souhaites ma tendre amie, car je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je me tairais et tairais cette peine dans mon cœur. Tu ne pouvais rien pour lui petit ange, alors laisse couler tes larmes, ta peine et grande et ton chagrin immense. Je serais fort pour toi, je serais là jour et nuit, je te soutiendrais, et je t'aiderais à faire les bon choix, car tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es ma fierté, et si j'avais pu le tenir éloigné encore un instant, si j'avais pu lui dire d'attendre, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je m'en veux tellement…_

Tout ce que je pouvais lui dire en cet instant c'était :

- "Pleure"

Et elle le fit.

* * *

Voilà les amis! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me fera évidemment plaisir, et m'aidera à me corriger! ;)  
Oh et passez tous de bonne vacance! :D  
Tchou mes petits choux  
La Lilith.


End file.
